The General Clinical research Center at the State University of New\York/Downstate Medical Center provides inpatient and outpatient facilities for clinical research studies in man, both adult and pediatric patients may participate in clinical research studies on the GCRC. The GCRC Core laboratory includes a special laboratory for assays of prostaglandins and related metabolites of arachidonic acid and other polyunsaturated fatty acids in biological fluids. These assays are available to all clinical investigators who require such studies as a part of approved human research progocols utilizing the GCRC. The Core laboratory provides facilities for balance studies and processes specimens from biological fluids for forwarding to other laboratories. Many recently activated GCRC protocols involve studies of glucose metabolism and metabolic bone disease. The GCRC core laboratory is developing a number of new procedures to support these new studies. Protocols which utilize the GCRC core prostaglin laboratory include: Studies of Intestinal Hormones; Humoral Mediators of the Dumping Syndrome; Regulation of Gastric Acid Secretion by Prostaglandins; Pathogenesis and Management of Diabetes Mellitus. Recently approved clinical studies include: Abnormalities of the Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis in Patients with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome; Phase I Trial of CL 246,738 in Patients with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome; Relationship of Gastroesophageal Reflux to Chronic Asthma in Children and Adults; Treatment of Dialysis Osteomalacia with 24,25 Dihydroxycholecalciferol; Multiple Dose Evaluation of McN 3935 in Patients with Type II Diabetes Mellitus; Insulin Sensitivity in Depressed Patients with Hypersecretion of Cortisol. These along with ongoing studies such as: Vulnerability of the Reproductive System to Stress; Phosphate Binding Antacid Therapy for Secondary Hyperparathyroidism; Combined Insulin Sulfonylurea Therapy in Type II Diabetes; and Plasma Osteocalcin Levels in Metabolic Bone Disease are representative of the types of research activities which we anticipate for the current year.